1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for an electric car. More particularly, it relates to a control apparatus for an electric car wherein a linear electromagnetic actuator such as linear induction motor is driven and controlled by employing a power converter of variable voltage and variable frequency, which apparatus has a motor constant measurement function capable of easily measuring the motor constants of the primary side or secondary side of the linear electromagnetic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-153568 (Patent Document 1), in an induction motor of rotary type, there has been generally known a constant measurement method for the induction motor wherein the constants of the induction motor for use in a vector control can be measured by only a winding resistance measurement and a constraint test.
However, in a control apparatus for an electric car such as a linear induction motor or the like comprising linear electromagnetic actuator in which motor constituents are disposed on a flat surface, a stator on a primary side and a rotor on a secondary side as termed in the rotary type induction motor are separated, and hence, the constants of the induction motor for use in a vector control are difficult of measurement.